


Revenge, Like Sushi, is best served Cold

by TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone



Series: Blood, Magic and Keyboards [5]
Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019), Hellblazer, Justice League Dark (2017), Justice League Dark (Comics), Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020)
Genre: Car Sex, Dildos, Dirty Pictures, Dirty Video, Double Penetration, Edging, Edging During Dinner, I'm at work John, John Does Not Care, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Revenge, Sexting, Teasing, Two Dicks One Shark, Vibrator, vibrating dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone/pseuds/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone
Summary: John teases King mercilessly at work, which no respectable villain would let go unchecked.
Relationships: John Constantine/Nanaue Sha'ark, John/King, John/Nanue, King Shark/John Constantine
Series: Blood, Magic and Keyboards [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767814
Comments: 10
Kudos: 154





	Revenge, Like Sushi, is best served Cold

King pushed his glasses up on his nose and squinted, "alright, there is one damn semicolon that's out of place in fourteen gigabytes of code… and I gotta find it or the virus wont work… " he sighed and glanced at the clock, "Shoot! Aw man … " he reaches for his phone.

**{Hey babe, gonna be late. Rain check on date? :( }**

King sighed and was about to crack back at it when his phone buzzed. He grimaced,  _ I shouldn't answer that, I know it's John. _

The phone buzzed loudly again.

"I'll tell him I'm busy and can't talk." King rationalized as he slid open the lock screen and tapped the chat bubble. 

It was a picture of a pouting penguin and a text,  **[seriously?]**

**{I know… I'm sorry b… I'll make it up to you!}** King went to put the phone down when a picture popped up.

It was John this time, sitting on his couch shirtless in just Jeans and socks, a cigarette in his mouth. Nothing new but King's eyes bugged all the same.

"Oh you are gonna  _ get it _ … " King muttered, tapping furiously with one hand while the other pushed on the crotch of his slacks absently. 

**{That is NOT fair.}**

**[No idea what ur on bout luv]**

**{Shorthand. Are you texting one handed?}**

**[Mebbe]**

King grimaced and put the phone down, tapping furiously at the keyboard until his phone went off again. The shark man groaned, tilting his head back, “John, the faster I get done with this, the faster I can- . . . oh lord.”

It was another picture, this time John was just in his underwear, the back was pulled up to show the base of a dildo, dark blue with a small dial turned to ‘2’. The blonde’s face was flushed and he was biting his lip.

**{Cheater!}**

**[Mhm]**

**{You are such a slut!}**

**[Yeh I am]**

**{Stop it!}**

**[Mmm make me]**

King leaned back and glanced over his shoulder then undid his belt and pulled both cocks out, he quickly snapped a pic and sent it.

**{Look what you did, naughty boy}**

**[oh bollocks]**

There was a bit of a pause, King ran his fingers over his cocks, glancing at the computer screen then the phone buzzed. The shark almost dropped the phone with how quickly he tried to answer.

This time it was a video. 

King his the ‘play’ icon and sat back, idly rubbing his boners and smirking, “Oh, you are in  _ deep  _ now . . . “

The video opened on John’s face, flushed and lip caught between his teeth but there was still a slight smirk then the camera panned down, the pink head of John’s cock came into view, the foreskin tight and a bead of clear precum oozed out then the blonde’s balls and finally . . . .

“ _ Ooh, look at that . . . Nana, I’m so . . . hungry _ . . . “ John murmured off camera as his free hand gripped the base of the toy and slowly eased it out then slammed it back, his toes curling and thighs twitching as he drew his legs up tighter. He tilted the camera so his cock and face were visible as well, “ _ Fuck . . . “ _

“Fuck . . . “ King agreed, his penises coming to attention and he forgot about the red text on the computer screen, “Oh my god . . . “

The video clipped out and a message popped up,  **[So will I see you soon?]**

“Why you little-”  **{You’re evil! I still have work, John!}**

**[Shame that . . . ]**

**{ . . . you suck}**

**[you would know ;D]**

**{ . . . give me an hour]**

* * *

“Hey, how was work?”

King blinked, his cocks had been hard the whole rushed way home so color him confused to step into Constantine’s apartment to find John fully clothed on the couch drinking a beer and watching a soccer game, “Uh . . . it was fine.”

“Great, match is almost over, we’re gettin’ our asses handed to us anyway.” John didn’t look up.

King frowned, “I’m sorry, but do you have an evil twin or something?”

“Nope, not in this dimension anyway.”

“But you-”

“I sent you dirty pics and video, masturbated, got off and now ‘m watching soccer.” John raised his beer then took a drink, a smirk tugging on the corner of his mouth.

King’s frown deepened and he narrowed his eyes, “ . . . John.”

“It’s still up my bum so you can’t use it and I hid the remote.” John didn’t take his eyes off the game, he patted the couch next to him, “We got about an hour or so before reservations, figure I can watch the highlights after the game.”

King snorted, “I’m gonna go shower then.”

“I hid your fleshlight too.”

“You little-”

“And your vibrator is in another dimension.”

“John-”

“Also, since when do you like furry porn? I put those videos in a  _ safe  _ place.”

“It’s called ‘yiffing’, you little shit!” King snapped and stomped to the bathroom, he turned on the shower and stepped back out, he leaned on the back of the couch, tilting it slightly and leaning over John to rest his chin on the small human’s head, “You do realize, my good sir, that this means all-out and total war?”

John leaned up to nuzzle the underside of King’s chin, watching a blush color the pale skin, “Is that a threat or a promise, love?”

“Both.” King bent his head and kissed John’s neck, “If you want my undivided attention, you can just ask-”

“Boring.” John whispered, his eyes softly closed and he reached up to rub at King’s gills, “You’ve been so busy these three  _ weeks _ , Nana . . . “

“I have been working a lot . . . “ King sighed, slipping his arms around John.

John grunted when the shark let go and stepped back, dropping the couch and heading into the bathroom, "Don't worry . . . I'll fix that . . . "

* * *

“This is a pretty nice place,” King looked around and smiled, “Definitely worth ditching work early.”

John gently ran his finger around the rim of his glass, a soft hum emanating from the crystal, “Glad you like it, bit fancy for my taste but I figure what the hell?”

“Mhm,” King watched their food being brought then watched John, slipping a hand into his pocket.

John jolted, dropping a spoonful of clam chowder and his eyes widened, “Guh!” he looked at King, “You-”

King took his hand out of his pocket and in it was a remote, “I found where you hid it. You sure do like that one . . . “

John swallowed thickly and gripped the edge of the table, a soft hum traveling up his core and his face reddened.

King could smelled the blood rushing about and hear John’s heartbeat, loudest down between the human’s legs, the shark smirked and turned the toy off, putting the remote back in his pocket.

The blonde glared at King, “You’re  _ evil _ !”

“Hello,  _ villain _ , remember?” King chuckled, “Besides, you sent me dirty stuff at work, now get some food in you before I turn it back on.”

“You’re gonna-”

“Edge you until your balls pop, yeah.” King nodded, tucking into a tuna steak.

John’s cheeks flushed and he gulped down some soup only to gasp and squeeze his thighs together, he looked at King and smiled shakily, “God that feels so  _ good _ . . . “

“Forget ‘glutton’, you’re a  _ slut _ for punishment. . . “ King smiled, reaching over to stroke his fingers over John’s cheek, “I love that about you.”

John squirmed back in his chair then let out a short breath and grimaced in frustration but regained his composure and finished his soup. Two more courses went by and several more times he’d gasp or huff as the toy turned on then back off, face flushed, “You’re making me wet myself, Nana.” John grumbled, shifting in his seat.

King leaned over, his snout twitching as the scent of arousal hit him and sure enough, the crotch of John’s black slacks had a dark stain forming, “Holy shit . . . “

“ _ Yeah _ .” John muttered, gripping the chair’s seat with both hands, but then his eyes rolled up and he squeaked, his hips giving the smallest, hopefully most unnoticeable thrusts. The stain grew a little.

King clicked the toy up a bit then turned it off, “I still have dessert coming.”

John suffered through dessert but barely made it to the car, slamming the door behind him and he wrenched his pants open and down, his cock slapped his stomach and he groaned, glaring at King, “You  _ bastard _ ! You absolute- o- _ ohhh _ !”

King smiled and turned the toy up higher as he got in the car, he reached over and wrapped his massive hand around John’s prick, “I love when you get like this, so desperate and horny for me . . . “

John put both his hands over King’s one to push it faster down on his cock, his hips curling back as the toy started to rotate inside him, the tip hitting his prostate, “N-Nana! Mmph! T-Take em out, please? I-I’ll suck ‘em- oh **ah**!”

King sat back to undo his pants, pushing the chair back, chuckling as the horny blonde scrambled to get his big belt open and he sighed as his penises were pulled out and immediately the left one slipped in a hungry mouth, “Use your teeth a bit, John. _**A**_ ** _ah_ **. . .  _ Yeah  _ . . . like that . . . “ He reached over and pressed a finger against the butt of the toy, pushing on it.

John drooled around the base of King’s left penis while his hand worked on the right, his ass thrusting back against the pressure. It was so good, his eyes rolled up in their sockets and his cock flexed. He wasn’t going to have to touch himself at this rate . . . 

King grabbed John by the hair and forced him down on both cockheads, feeling John’s throat spasm and watching his stomach jump as his gag reflex kicked in but the big man held him there as tears streamed down John’s face. King pushed him down further and felt John balk, he tapped King's thigh twice then King slowly let him pull off.

John gagged and coughed, his whole body trembling and he breathed heavily, he looked up at King, croaking, “Y-You win.”

King eased the toy out of John and lifted him up onto his lap and then down on both cocks at once,, “So, who isn’t going to tease me at work anymore?”

“Me.” John said, making soft little noises while he was pushed down, his cock strained.

“Good, because now I have to go back in and finish it.”

“Bollocks . . . “ John grunted as King thrust up into him, “I’ll make it up to you. Promise.”

“I thought you were?” King teased, working his hips up into John, his breathing reduced to short puffs, he was close, how could he not be with John making all those faces and noises during dinner and now? Not to mention the heavy scent of arousal that was surrounding the slim blonde, almost like John was in heat with the aroma strongest between his legs and it drove King  _ wild _ . He leaned forward and bit lightly into John’s shoulder.

John arched his back and moaned at the bite, “N-No, this is just . . . sex . . . I wanna do- AH! AH AH! D-DON’T- FUCK!” John squirmed as a finger joined the two cocks up his ass, “OH FUCK! **STOP**! STO- …  _ oh goooooodyes _ !!"

King palmed John’s balls while his finger curled in to stroke the human’s prostate alongside the pumping cocks, “We’ll talk about it after you wake up, okay?”

John gripped King’s wrist and started to thrust frantically, his thighs shaking. His asshole stretched painfully and he was teetering between pain and pleasure as sweat beaded on his forehead, “F-F-F-Fine! Fine! Just g-get me off!”

King reached down with his free hand and gripped John’s cock, stroking it roughly, “Jesus, John . . . you’re something else . . . “

John didn’t answer as his thighs squeezed and his cock flexed, cum dripping down King’s hand and the human slumped, grunting when the cocks inside flexed and started to fill him. He didn’t say anything as the cocks were eased out and the toy was pushed back in before he could make a mess. He pulled his clothes back on, watching King clean his hand off with a wet wipe, “ . . . Hey, I’ve got a thing I want to check out over in France, do you want to come with me?”

“You mean go on a trip together?” King blinked excitedly and nodded, “Sure! I doubt I’ll have anything to get in the way.”

John smiled, “Great, we leave in four hours!”

“Four- John!” King looked at him, mouth agape.

John laughed, “I’m kidding, Nana, relax, it’s a month from next Tuesday when there’s supposed to be a blue moon, apparently Notre Dame has some kind of supernatural portal that opens and reveals a massive treasure and I want to get to it before anyone else.”

King opened his mouth then closed it, reaching for the keys after putting his pants back in order, he shook his head, “You are the  _ worst _ kind of person!”

“Thanks, I’ve tried to become as such,” John chuckled and put a cigarette in his mouth, rolling the window down as King pulled out of the restaurant parking lot, he smirked, “Gods you make sex interesting.”

King blushed and smiled, “I try. I just like pleasing my partner.”

"... I feel pregnant."

"Yeeeeeeah you're gonna wanna hit the shower… it's been a bit and… god those faces you were making during dinner!"

John leaned over to put his head on King's shoulder, blowing smoke out the window, "that was so good… fucking wrecked me… " he tilted his head to look at King, "Will you do that again? Edge me like that?"

King slipped his arm over John's shoulders, "Sure, public places?"

"Yes please," john shivered, "tease me and make me fight to keep my composure."

"You were creaming your pants. Maybe we start smaller."

"I was excited" john defended sullenly, "you caught me off guard and I couldn't help it!"

King laughed, kissing John's head, "It was cute! You were so helpless!"

John blushed, "Nana?"

"Yeah?"

"... I like it when you get like that… dominant, take control."

"I know." 

"Anyway, well be staying at this nice little villa that an old friend is lending me, we should be there for about five days- oh, Nana, let's fuck in the cathedral!"

King smiled and let John talk while he drove them back home.


End file.
